Darkness and Light
by FireFly85
Summary: Fear is in everyone. Fear is what drives some to utter extinction, but courage is not the absence of fear but hitting head on. . . Suck at this summary guys, but this story is gonna be good. It has been festering for a while.


**Necessary Roughness: Fear**

**Danni - Nico**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, but they make a very cute couple, the chemistry is natural and they have a solid foundation. I also don't own a couple of quotes that I use in here, I merely borrowed them, thank you for the movie quotes that I am using. **

**Human beings are some of the most amazing creatures on the planet; They have the ability to adapt, the ability to change, and the ability of free will. When faced with a dire crisis humans have a fight or flight instinct that is controlled by the free will in all humans. . . .**

"**Ray Jay! Lindsey!" Danni Santino hollered up the stairs to her slow children, "Let's go, we need to go so we beat traffic."**

"**Mom we have time." her son answered, trudging down the stairs. **

"**I am going to need that time to get you to the airport on time." his mother chided him as Lindsey came down the stairs with her suitcases, "Are you guys excited, you are going to Spain!"**

"**I can't believe Aunt Janette and her hubby are paying for the trip." Lindsey said exiting the house with her luggage. **

"**She wants you guys to come and see her, she misses you." Danni answered, "Also she wants to get tons of pictures you guys and the baby together."**

**She was dresses impeccably today, as she was everyday and today she even had her hair down. The dress that she had chosen for the day was a deep red wine color, empire style waist that allowed her legs to go on forever, and her feet were encased in shoes that were peep toe stilettos and the same color as the dress. Her make left her face looking natural, and her eyes seemed to shine. She was taking the children for an extended visit somewhere, but it could not be their father's. He was an idiot and could only handle his off spring for a few days at a time, usually calling his ex wife to come and get them early, ruining her own plans in the process so he could do what ever it was he did. Using a massive zoom in lens, he took several photographs and then began to patiently wait for her pull out of the drive; He could leave his gift and savor a few moments in her home. **

**Saying goodbye to her children at the airport for a whole summer was hard for Danni. So after she made them swear to take tons of photos, to call her constantly with updates and many more hugs, she allowed them onto the plane; She even had enough time to get home and have another cup of coffee before her next client came to her door. This client had the normally happy and tough love therapist quite stumped onto what the actual problem was. Before she could ponder anymore on her client, her phone chirped from its' confines in her purse that was currently on the kitchen island. Digging through the massive bag, she found it and the screen blazed with a new text message, one that had her break out into a quiet, contented smile. Sending a quick reply to the sender, she made her way into her office, sliding the doors shut, not even aware that she was not alone. **

**The Coffee brown eyes of a man gazed at the younger man that was sitting across from him at his desk. The younger was tall and well built, much like a pro athlete should be, and the older man was also just as built, but in a much leaner form. Nico Careles looked at one his younger charges on the Hawks football team, and continued to stare and say nothing for a minimum of five minutes. **

"**All right," Nico started, sending off a quick text, "What is you side of this story and why should you remain a player on this team?"**

"**I don't know what happened." the younger answered him, head in his hands, "I really don't know sir."**

"**You can not tell me that you don't have at least a good reason as to why you punched one guy out, and another ended up in the hospital overnight with a couple of cracked ribs?" Nico let out a breath, then continued, "Maybe going to therapy will help your memory."**

"**Therapy is for suckers." the player answered, blowing his own breath out, and standing up, "Do I have to?"**

"**Yes you have to." Nico explained, grabbing his keys as he stood up "When you hurt people, yes you have to. Come on we are going to your first appointment now."**

**Only his cell phone chirping from the inner pocket of his jacket stopped him, and he told his young charge to hold on that he needed to take this call; After all it was who he was about to go see. His brown orbs that held a slight happiness at seeing her name on the screen turned to concern and shock as he answered the phone call. **

"**Hey I was about to come and see you, I have. . . ." he answered, but she interrupted him and his gaze hardened and he looked at the player in his office, "I am on my, don't move from your neighbors house, be careful."**

**Saying goodbye to her client, Danni made her way past her sliding doors and walked into her kitchen, kicking her heels off in the process. Her next client was not due for another couple of hours so she had time to put them back on, but for now she was content to relax and check her phone to see if a certain someone had replied to her own reply to his previous message. Before she could make her way to grab her cell phone though, her doorbell rang and she let out a small laugh and ran for the door. She was pleasantly surprised when she opened her door and no one was there, but at her bare feet was a rectangular white box with a bow wrapped around it the color of her dress, and a card attached to the box. Walking back with the box in tow, she set it on the kitchen island and plucked the card up from its' resting perch on the box. Using her fingernail, she opened said card and began to read aloud to herself, her smile being replaced with a look of horror as she kept reading the words.**

"**Roses are red, violets are blue," she read aloud, "They will need dental records to identify you."**

**She dropped the card onto the counter like it was acid, and it had burned her olive skin. Her dark orbs began to slightly tear in horror and revulsion, and she grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911 as she ran to the front of the house, intent on staying with her elderly neighbor until the police arrived. **


End file.
